


Temptation

by vix_spes



Series: Across the Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternia-Focused, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mischievous Senator joins a Jedi Pilot in their own manipulative matchmaking plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Amidala knocked on the door for the ‘fresher “Obi-Wan, you need to finish up now. You’ve been in there nearly half an hour and I’m sure the waters running cold by now!” With that she walked off into the bedroom in order to change herself.   
  
For once she was looking forward to shrugging off the restrictions that her role as a senator required. Her nights out with Obi-Wan were notorious among his friends with the way they dressed and behaved – they both revelled in the opportunity to indulge themselves slightly and shake off any restrictions they had. It was not necessarily the Jedi way but at the same time they were young adults and, from what she had heard, other Padawans were much more notorious. They were always very careful in where they went and very careful about what they did. For them, it was simply the pleasure of having a few drinks and lots of dancing with friends.  
  
She changed into a halter neck short dress with a low back showing off a tattoo that she had had done with Obi-Wan on a break in between missions and senatorial sessions before pulling on a pair of black knee high leather boots. With her dress on, she applied dramatic eyeliner before slotting earrings into the multiple holes in her ears and navel. It was much more ‘her’ than the enormous dresses and full make-up she had had to wear as queen. Finally ready, she called out to Obi-Wan again.  
  
“Obi? Are you nearly ready?”  
  
“No, I have no idea what to wear Dala. Can you come and help?”  
  
Amidala walked in to see Obi-Wan wearing just a towel and staring at his wardrobe in dismay.   
  
“I don’t know what to wear Dala!” The knight whined  
  
“Now if I didn’t know that you had a thing for Master Jinn I’d be sorely tempted. Why are all the hottest guys gay? It’s just not fair! I just have Anakin trailing around after me like a little lost puppy. You’re going to wear something so that every guy and girl who sees you tonight is going to want you. So, lots of leather and silk and all your piercings in I think.”  
  
By the time that she had finished with him, Obi was dressed in black leather trousers and knee high boots. Had on a short sleeved see through black shirt that was slashed to the waist and showed off his tattoos on his back as well as the silver hoops slotted through his nipples. There was a bar through his eyebrow, a hoop through the top of his left ear and a stud in the lobe of his right ear with a bar through his tongue. Sometimes he wondered why he had kept the piercings that he had done to help maintain a cover on several previous missions but on nights like this he was glad. Those who didn’t have them were in the minority in Coruscanti clubs like Temptation. For a moment he briefly wished that Qui-Gon would see him like this and it would maybe alter his opinion but he shook his head; ‘no, that was unlikely and there was no point wishing for things that would never be. Qui-Gon was never going to be interested in him as more than a former student and as a colleague’.   
  
“Obi, you look like sin incarnate but there’s one more thing I think you need.” As she spoke a wicked grin spread over her face. “Especially seeing as we’re going to Temptation”  
  
“And what would that be?”  
  
“Eyeliner.” Before he could complain she had him on the bed, straddling his thighs and telling him to hold still. By the time his friends arrived at the door she had outlined his eyes in black kohl exaggerating the feline quality of the sea-green orbs. He turned round as he heard a wolf-whistle and saw Garen grinning at him.   
  
“You’re really going all out tonight aren’t you? If Qui-Gon saw you dressed like this he wouldn’t be able to resist!”  
  
“Shame he won’t see me then isn’t it? Are we ready to go then?”  
  
As he finished talking Obi-Wan walked out of the door ahead of them with Bant and Jacen. Amidala was about to follow when Garen pulled her back   
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“We need to get Obi to go through the main foyer of the temple rather than one of the side exits that we usually use.” Before Amidala could query why he carried on talking “Qui-Gon and the rest of our former masters happen to be stood there having a conversation. It’s a perfect opportunity for Qui-Gon to see Obi outside of his uniform.”  
  
“You’re not trying to match-make Pilot Muln are you? I don’t think Obi would appreciate you meddling in his business”  
  
“I think Obi’s been mooning over Qui-Gon Jinn for so long, some of us need to start match-making otherwise they’re never going to get anywhere.”  
  
As the eight students wandered through the temple they were followed by wolf-whistles and cat-calls from padawans and knights and even some of the younger masters. The former masters of the seven young knights were stood on a balcony with some of the members of the council. Mace was looking out over the main foyer of the temple whilst Qui-Gon was standing with his back to the balcony. He saw Mace’s eyes widen in shock.  
  
“Mace? What are you looking at?”  
  
“You might want to turn around and take a look at Obi-Wan Qui. I think it’s fairly safe to say that he’s going out for a good time tonight.”  
  
Qui-Gon turned around and felt his mouth go dry at the sight of his former padawan stalking along the temple foyer one arm wrapped around the young senator of Naboo and one around a certain pilot laughing and joking with his friends. He had never seen Obi-Wan dressed like that and he had to admit that he found the sight incredibly intriguing and highly arousing. Qui-Gon also noticed the looks and remarks that Obi-Wan was receiving from senior padawans, knights and masters of all ages. That fact made his heart sink. With the wealth of options available to Obi-Wan he knew that there was no way that Obi-Wan would be interested in him – a greying Jedi master who was old enough to be his father. That fact couldn’t stop staring at him though; his eyes were literally glued to Obi-Wan, or rather certain assets of Obi-Wan’s. He got the shock of his life as Obi-Wan turned around just as they reached the door and, looking back at him as if he had felt his stare, smiled shyly before walking out the academy. He was startled out of his observations by the sound of Adi’s voice  
  
“I didn’t realise Obi-Wan had those piercings or tattoos Qui and by the look on your face neither did you.”  
  
“I knew about several of the piercings but I didn’t know about the others or the tattoos. He’s not the only one with them though. I have to say I never thought that the senator would have any.”  
  
“I think Obi-Wan is the one to blame for that. He and the senator are a bad influence on each other.”  
  
“I have to admit Mace that I’m rather confused as to the relationship between Obi and Amidala. I didn’t realise that they were friends or even that they had stayed in contact.”  
  
“They became very friendly on Naboo whilst Qui-Gon was recovering from his injury and I assume that they just found a kindred spirit in each other. It’s not a sexual or even a romantic relationship it’s more a sibling relationship but I do know that they are very close and they normally speak every day to each other unless it’s not possible and with Obi-Wan’s calling, the latter is the most likely.”  
  
“Hmm, well as interesting as that is I have to confess I’m more interested in where they intend to go this evening. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen Siri wear anything like that.”  
  
They turned around as they heard a voice behind them “No offence masters, but how have you not seen them dressed like that? They’re famous for it amongst the senior padawans, knights and younger masters.”  
  
“They’re famous for it?! What do you mean famous?”  
  
“I take it you know where they’re going Knight Kat’in?”  
  
“Dressed like that there’s only one place they’ll be going to.” Upon seeing the blank looks on the master’s faces he elaborated further. “It’s a club called Temptation on the second comfort level. It’s very notorious and hard to get into although they never have a problem; the bouncers have a soft spot for Obi-Wan and Garen.” Here he inwardly smirked as he saw the flash of jealousy in Qui-Gon Jinn’s eyes.  
  
“A soft spot for Obi-Wan and Garen? Do we even want to know why?”  
  
“I don’t know why they have a soft spot for Garen but why they have for Obi-Wan is simple. He’s Obi-Wan Kenobi.”  
  
Qui-Gon smiled to himself as he heard the statement. He knew just how true it was. His former padawan was an amazing person and he had an inordinately large soft spot where Obi-Wan was concerned. He had never overtly spoilt him but all it took was one look and he would cave in. Mace always used to joke that Obi-Wan had him wrapped around his little finger, and that as soon as Obi-Wan pouted at him with his huge sea-green eyes he would let him do anything. He would readily admit to himself if no-one else that Mace was right. If he was completely honest with himself he had been in love with Obi-Wan for years, probably since he’d been about 16 but had never said anything as relationships between masters and padawans were forbidden. He failed to see how anyone could not help falling in love with Obi-Wan – he was a beautiful person both inside and out.   
  
“Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon?! Are you mooning over Obi-Wan again? How long has it been now?”  
  
“You bloody well know how long it’s been Mace, but just to clarify it for you, it’s been 10 years. It’s getting ridiculous.”  
  
“It’s not ridiculous if you’re in love with him. Why don’t you just talk to him? It’s not as if he’s still a padawan and it’s not allowed anymore. What have you got to lose? Honestly?”  
  
“Oh I don’t know, all my self-respect, my dignity, Obi-Wan’s respect, the slight relationship and friendship I have with him now. Why don’t you tell me what I have to lose Mace?”  
  
“There’s no need for sarcasm Qui-Gon. Ok, so maybe you have a lot to lose, but what if Obi-Wan feels the same? Think of everything you could gain. Surely it’s worth it?”  
  
“Be that as it may, now is not the time for considering it. He has the Senator with him now and I’m not going to detract from their time together seeing as it appears to be very limited. I will consider it old friend, but that is all. He means too much to me to lose him altogether over one old fools fantasies.” Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders and turned to make his way back to his very empty quarters, leaving Mace and Yoda to share exasperated looks.  
  
“I think we’re going to have to try harder Master Yoda. Perhaps it’s time to bring out the big guns?” Mace suggested, thoroughly frustrated with his old friend. A frustration that was shared by said-friends grand-Master.  
  
“Hmm, agree with you I do. Time for a formal ball it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/13252.html)


End file.
